


Piers Headcanons

by youaskedfurret



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Pokemon, Pokemon Headcanons, Pokemon Shield Version, Pokemon Sword Version, Reader-Insert, general headcanons, x Reader Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaskedfurret/pseuds/youaskedfurret
Summary: So this is a mix of  general HCs and x Reader HCs for my bf Piers. I tried keeping them organized bc I know that x reader isn't some people's jam but I wrote them at various times so it may seem inconsistent. I wrote this on my phone notepad so when I add a bunch more HCs on that I'll add them here too. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any of my HCs or have an addition to make to any of them please comment so we can gush about Piers bc I love him so much.

**General:**  


  * He's really good at making silly voices and doing impressions. It's something he used to do to cheer Marnie up and it's just become a part of his sense of humor.
  * Is actually a pretty decent cook. He had to learn how to cook out of necessity when he was raising Marnie.
  * His parents died when he was 18 (Marnie was a toddler so like 2 or 5; can't decide if I think her and the other kids canon age is 11 or 14.) and he's been caring for her ever since.
  * They have an uncle from Unova who calls to check on them regularly (it's Grimsley) and send them money if they need it.
  * He's 27 in the events of SWSH. 
  * Likes lots of different genres of music, he's just partial to hard rock/grunge rock.
  * His accent is Scottish I will die on this hill
  * He swears a lot unless Marnie is around. His personality around her is very different. Not like he's a different person, you can just tell he's in big brother mode around her.
  * He smokes weed. Not around his sister of course, but I've seen a lot of drawings of him smoking cigarettes and I just prefer to HC that he smokes weed over cancer sticks seeing as weed is much less harmful. He just does it every once in a while to help with stress (Nearly everything he does he takes his sister into account.)
  * His striped hair is natural (meaning it just looks like that without him dyeing it). He does spike it a bit and tease it to give it volume, but other than that it's just how his hair looks. (His hair is far from the most ridiculous in Pokemon, come on guys.)



  
**Relationship:**

  * Sings his partner to sleep if they have trouble 
  * Because he has a little sister that he raised he's drinking that respect women juice. If his s/o is female he worships the ground she walks on and will make sure that he tells her everyday that he loves her and he thinks she's gorgeous. If his s/o is male he reacts similarly.
  * Very very protective of Marnie (goes without saying) and his s/o. If you talk shit or anything about either one of them prepare to get hurt. 
  * Supports his s/o in their hobbies. Doesn't care if they are musicly inclined or not, he knows making music isn't something that is for everyone.
  * Loves writing songs while laying in bed with you
  * A big cuddler 
  * Piers can drink and he likes to party on occasion. If you're not a party kind of person that's ok just expect him to come late, very drunk and be hungover the next day. (Please take care of him ❤️)
  * High-key would love it if you got a matching choker. He might even get you one for a birthday or anniversary. He likes that the two of you match and it's also kind of hot that you're wearing something that matches him
  * If you have tiddies he loves to nap on them while you brush your fingers through his hair



**NSFW:**

  * Likes tying his partner up, spanking, blindfolds, ball gags, etc but that doesn't mean he doesn't like soft romantic sex too. It really depends on what he is in the mood for and what his partner likes. 
  * Loves using toys on his partner.
  * He's a soft dom, but doesn't mind taking a submissive role every once in a while
  * Loves having his back scratched up and his hair pulled
  * He is amazing at dirty talk, the mouth on him is just filthy
  * Also into just really slow passionate love making, showing his s/o how much he loves them
  * Gets really horny after he's done a concert, meet him in his dressing room and he will bend you over the couch and pound into you until you can't move anymore ((and his voice is all gravely and he whispers in your ear how good you feel around him 😩👌))
  * If Marnie is in the house nothing is happening, he refuses. He will not even chance his precious baby sister seeing something she's not supposed to.
  * If there's a Pokemon world equivalent of quarantine he might consider changing his mind. His sex drive isn't that high, but being shut inside with nothing to do but stare at you all day is starting to wear on him.
  * Cockwarming while he's in his studio writing/practicing songs. Just sitting on his lap with him inside you, and occasionally he'll thrust up in frustration if he messes up a note or something, and if you behave he rewards you 🤤
  * His hip bones are sharp so they can leave bruises if he's not careful
  * I also low-key can see him being asexual 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts

  * Piers on wanting kids: I personally don't think he would, I think he probably had his fill of child rearing when he was raising Marnie (like he obviously loves her very much and would do anything for her but he likely had to take her in when he was young) so he probably missed a lot of what his peers experienced as young people, like partying and going out and stuff like that
  * Is he the jealous type? How do you think his jealousy would present itself? I've seen a lot of people hc him as being pretty insecure but I don't really think that's the case. To be a stage preformer you have to have a lot of confidence and Piers clearly has that. (It's one of the things that makes him so attractive.) I don't know if I think he's all that jealous of a person, he seems too chill for that, but if he saw someone flirting with his s/o he'd step in and scare them off. He'd put his arm around their shoulder and he'd say something snarky using his intimidating looks to make sure that the offender thought twice before showing their face around his s/o again. So less jealous and more protective. 




End file.
